quand sasuke déprime sa donne sa
by lafolle415
Summary: je suis une vrai tarte pour les résumé et en plus le titre dit! une tantative d'humour certainemen bourré de fotes


Samedi 28 avril 2007, 22:09

Nathacha

Espace membre

Déconnexion

Voici une histoire écrite par **Nathacha** et dont le titre est **Quand sasuke deprime sa donne sa**.

* * *

Enfaite le titre devrai étre "quand l'autatrice deprime c'est les persos qui trainque" j'ai écri sa pendan un cour d'alleman ou tout le monde me donnai des mots apassé a l'amour de leur (j'ai faie me metre a chanter en cour va s'y que je te donne la main et j'entend un "Y love you " on est pas encour d'anglais c'est ce que j'avai envi de leur dir

Je n'ai rien a dire le titre dit tout !!  
Sasuke : Oui il en dit trop en faite  
Naruto : non il en dis pas asser je veut la suite moi  
Sasuke : Baka j'te deteste  
Moi : traite pas mon Naru-chan a moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Naruto : (c'est qoi ce surnom débile j'ai pu troi an)  
Bon c parti pour la fic 

j'aller vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui ,nan autant dir que est journée a été pourrie pourrie. pourquoi vous voulez vraiment le savoir? tous simplement a cause de sa :  
6 h 00 : je me reveil je me léve je ... comment sa vous vous en balansser grave des detaille? moi je vais vous balançais en kunai dans la gueule je vous assures que sa fera pas le même éfet! bon tenpis je zappe! qui a dit ouf ?  
donc je vé au toilette (oui je c'est s'est un detaille dont on se passerait) et la deviner quoi (il a la chiasse) pu de papier (sa nous est tous arruiver au moin 1 fois) en plus je venais de faire la grosse comission! obliger je me léve ,je m'éssui pas, et je remonte mon calbar ,je vais dans la cuisine pour chercher de l'essui tout, je sors mon plan de la baraque alor au prochain tournant prenet a droit (et ce con la il par a gauche ) après continuer tout droi a gauche a droite a gauche (CHATOU : A droite ?) tout droit. Et la deviner quoi ? est oui chui pommé faut dire quel et grande la baraque uchiua  
8 h 59 (attention pas 9 h00 c 8 h 59) j'ai enfin trouver la cuisine je me suis torcher le cul et je suis sorti voir mon équipe ! est ba vous savez quoi il y a personne  
10 h 31 : sa fait 1 h 31 que je suis planter sur le pont comme un piquet et depui une heure vous savez quoi(ba non mais tu va nous le dir )? devan moi est passé que des couple ! Je me casse je vais m'entréner dans la foret  
11 h 00 : pincez moi je réve ?

§flash back§

J'arrive dans la foret je marche , et d'un coup j'entend un brui je continu a marcher et un autre bruit je me cache derière un arbre est en voix une volé de kunai en direction des dit bruit , est la je vois je vois le gros salopar qui me sers de frangin (itachi) avec deidara rien de bien grave  
le probleme c'est que itachi a la bringette ou verte le truc qui ressort (vous aurez tous deviner ce qu'est un truc ) est deidara du blanc autour des lêvre et la j'ai la bonne idée de m'évanoir .

Fin du flash back

je vien tous juste de me reveiller et deviner ce que je voix : Asuma et Kurainai entrain de se rouler le patin du siècle ! je me casse en courant

11 h 30 : Je fait ma shika sur un toi (dans mon langage shika veux dir feniasse) quand sous mes pies je vous le dit shika les main sur les roploplo a temarie est la lange dans son coup ! faut que jaille prendre un bain pour me rafraichir les idée ! m'enque depot c la séance mixt(y a pas de séance mixt dans la réalité mes c'est pas grave)  
11 h 55 : HORREUR dans le pur sens du teme la vielle aux gros nibarb et lermite pas pervers son dans le bain entrain de fair des chose as très catolique ! je me casse en couran deviner quoi ? aller je voule donne dans le mile ino est en train de manger des chips (pas trop grave sauf pour son rejime la povre et deja enorme) le probleme c'est quelle les mange dans la bouche a choji et aussi , j'ai oublier de me refringuer est ma serviette vien de s'envolé et Sakura regarde mon petit oiseau comme sa ... ATTENDER SAKURA REGARDE MON PETIT OISEAU COMME SA 2eme évanoissement de la journée

Je me reveil je suis (par je ne c quel miracle chez les hiuga) est la jentant  
"aller Hinata il dors et chui en manque  
Hinata : mais neji si il se reveil  
Neji : Je prend le risque( prend hinata dans c'est bras lui plote le cul et aller l'embrasser quand ...)  
Sasuke : JE HAIS LES COUPLE QUI ME RAPELLE QUE JE SUIS SEUL JE DETESTE LES COUPLE JE LES HAIS TOUT COUR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
tête de hinata : O.o  
Tête de neji : o.O  
Sasuke se bar en couran pour la 4 fois de la journée  
il est abhiller avec les fringue de neji il regerde sa montre 19 h 30  
Va a ichiraku manger un truc   
Sakura : Je t'aime (sasuke o non elle va encor me faire une declaration d'amour)  
Naruto : Moi Aussi  
Sakura : moi je t'aime  
Naruto : NON c moi  
Sakura : d'accor on s'aime autan l'un que l'autre  
Sasuke qui commence a en avoir ra le bol s'assoi le plus loin possible c a dir entre tenten et lee(y aGaara a coté de lee)mais maleuresement pour lui Iruka et kakashi se raméne main dans la main mais cette fois c pas lui qui commenca a chanter .

Tenten avec une venne qui commence apulser sur sa tempe :

"Ca dégoiline d'amour  
C'est beau mais c'est insuporetable  
C'est un pudding bien lourd  
des mot dous a chaque phrase "

et Gaara si metta lui aussi : 

"Ce melange de sentiment  
Aromatiser au fine herbe  
Me fait fais sourire gentiment  
Et finalment me donne la gerbe"

Et voila la tornade de jade de Konoha :

"Elle est bonne ta ciche mon amour?" (avec plein de grimace tro l'aide)  
"Mon coeur passe moi la salade ?"(sa c sasuke qui attender que ca )  
"et sa s'fait des mamoure  
sa s'donne la becker a table"(sa c gaara qui est enerver grave)

Tous Les quatre :

" JE HAIS LES COUPLE QUI ME RAPPEL QUE JE SUIS SEUL JE DETESTE LES COUPLE JE LES HAIS TOUT COUR "

Tenten "mon coeur"  
Gaara" mon amour"  
Lee " mon amour"  
Sasuke " mon coeur" (2x)

Tenten :  
" C'est un épée couli "  
Gaara:  
"Ca me laisse le cul parterre"  
Tenten :  
"Autan de miéverie "  
Gaara :  
"N'apai de crême patissière"

Sasuke :  
"Coucou qu'est ce que tu fais mon coeur "  
Lee :  
"La même chause qu'y a une demi heure"  
Sasuke :  
"J'tes appeller y a5 minute mais sa repondais pas  
J'm'inquiéter alor j'tes rappeler  
pour la 12eme fois de la journée   
en niquant tout mon forfait  
Mais qu'est ce tu fait mon adoré  
je sais on se vois après  
non c 'est toi qui racroche...non c'est toi  
non c'est toi qui racroche...non c'est toi ... c'est toi  
bon d'accor jte rappel "

tous

"JE HAIS LES COUPLE QUI SE RAPPEL QUAND  
JE SUIS SEUL JE DETESTE LES COUPLE JE L'HAIS TOUS COUR "

est la pour le plus grand malheure de sasuke et lee , gaara étai tomber sous le charme de Tenten et lui roula une pelle

Lee : Sasuke fais moi un bisous  
Sasuke dans les orielle de Lee : JE HAIS LES COUPLE ...

Moi : JE HAIS LES COUPLE QUI ME RAPPEL QUE JE SUIS SEUL  
Sasuke : JE DETESTE LES COUPLES  
Kiba : JE LES HAIS TOUS COUR  
Moi : t'étai pas avec Shino toi ?????????  
kiba: Il ma plaquer  
Moi :Pour qui ??????????????  
Kiba : pour Lee  
Moi : C'est pas grave mon beau tu ...  
KIba : Tu veux sortir avec moi  
Moi : VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiii t'étai pas gai toi  
Kiba : Be  
Moi : d'accor (s'embrasse)  
Gojio : JE HAIS LES COUPLES QUI ME RAPPELLE QUE JE SUIS SEUL  
Sasuke Qui pleur : Ques tu fou la toi   
Gojio : J'déprime !!!!!!!!  
Sasuke : Snif ... dans mes bras !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gojio et sasuke dans les bras l'un de l'autre : ON EST CELIBATAIR !!!!!!!

E.T : L'auteuse est dans l'incapaciter de vous dir aurevoir alors le le fais a sa pla c babyyyyyyyyyyye !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

- Français  
- English  
- Español

Accueil

Génériques

Génériques MP3

Packs de génériques

Sonneries mobiles

Paroles de génériques

Animes et mangas

Sorties mangas

Encyclopédie mangas

Dossiers mangas

Listes d'épisodes

Avatars

Images et wallpapers

Reportages

Mangas, DVD, OST

DVD animes

Mangas papier

CD et OST

VOD

Communauté

Forum

Chat

Quizz

Dessins de membres

Fan fictions

Goodies

Tee-shirts

Wallpapers

Barre d'outils

Divers

Concours

Sondages

Top-votes

Topsite

Ça manque ?

Géné-crédits

* * *

Il y a **3** commentaires

Grisonne le 11/03/2007 à 10:34:29

je suis pliée en deux là moi aussi je veux chanter la chansonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn a bas les coupleeeeeeeees XD ...XD ha nan mais c'est trop ttrop bien trouvé !!!! meme les mots me manquent pour te dire comme cetait trop biennnnnn XD (surtout trop drol !) surtout quand ils chantent tous là XD xpldrrrr

Ayaka le 13/03/2007 à 21:21:08

Tout à fait d'accord, c'était bien trouvé ! XD J'adore aussi quand ils se mettent tous à chanter, c'est trop trippant ! XD (j'ai inventé un air à ta chanson et je l'ai chantée comme une givrée, c'était délire. XD Je te dis pas comment on me regardait, après, j'ai mis dix minutes à expliquer que c'était pas ma faute. XD)

N'empêche que ça me rappelle que moi aussi je suis seule. T.T

Nathacha le 14/03/2007 à 21:02:12

contente que sa vous est plus mais cette chanson n'est paqs de moi elle existe de puis un bou de temp sa s'appelle "mon coeur " est c'est d'une fille nommé anais  
encor merci gras bisou je vous adore

Team Nono66 Speed Racing Tour Le Site d'Arnaud Rififi World My CV My Portable Jeux Mobiles Sexy Mobiles

Copyright © 2004-2007, Anoukis Multimedia


End file.
